


Arrangements

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-07
Updated: 2003-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Orlando and a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [padawanhilary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/gifts).



"I saw you watching him." His voice is low as he shoves me against the wall.

"Fuck you," I reply, struggling. I always forget just how strong he is, but now, as he twists one of my arms up behind my back, I have to go still.

"What was that?"

"You were watching him too."

He shoves against me again, and I can feel his cock hard against my ass. "Maybe I was, but we're not talking about me here."

"Fine, I was looking at him," I growl. "What does it matter; he's got a nice ass."

His free hand is fumbling at the zip on my trousers, and I can't help thrusting my aching cock against it. "Yeah," he whispers into my ear, his voice suddenly silky. "You were watching him dance with me, and thinking of fucking that ass."

He's stroking me now, still thrusting his cock against my ass, and I'm squirming helplessly. "No," I manage to get out. "Not quite...."

He laughs, his hand moving faster on my cock. "I'm not buying it, Sean. You were thinking of fucking him."

"No, really," I moan.

He stops stroking, and his voice turns thoughtful. "Then what were you thinking?"

I try to thrust into his hand, but he's pushed me up against the wall again. "Of you ... fucking him. Letting me watch."

He chuckles and starts stroking me again, hard this time. "You were thinking of me fucking Elijah's tight little ass while you watched? Fuck! You're a bloody pervert, Bean."

"So are you, Bloom," a new voice cuts in.

"Fuck," I mumble, staring at the wall in mortification, refusing to turn around. I really don't want to face Viggo looking like a fucking tart with my trousers around my thighs and Orlando's hand on my cock.

"Yeah, and you're not?" Orlando says, his hand starting up again. I try to bite back the moan, but it's useless.

"Didn't say that," Viggo drawls, looking at us. "But if you guys want to stage that little scene Bean here so lovingly described, you'll have to arrange it with me." He leans in, crowding against my side. "And if Orli here gets to fuck Lij, your ass is mine for the night."

I can't help it; I grunt and come into Orlando's hand.

"Oh," Orlando says coolly. "I think that can be arranged."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Padawanhilary asked for Sean B/Olri, a wall and jealousy. This is the result. As usual it's not quite within the parameters.


End file.
